


A Pirates Life For Me

by lumark4life



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Johnny and Mark are collegues, Kidnapping, M/M, NCT 2018, NCT 2019, NCT U, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Wong Yukhei, Pirates, Taeil is Mark's boss, WayV - Freeform, apperantly his appearance isn't as small as i thought oops, but not if a bad way if that makes sense, kind of, police officer Mark Lee, ten makes a small appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark4life/pseuds/lumark4life
Summary: "I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts, Cause I don't care if I loose my mind I'm already cursed"Where police officer Mark's job is to catch captain Xuxi,  but things didn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody this is my second fanfic. I hope you'll all enjoy it. I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm also writing another lumark fanfic called "Daddies" which is probably going to be my main priority. My goal is to update this one at least every two weeks or more. Have fun reading Xxx your author.
> 
> Not proof read btw.

It was late at night when Mark entered the club, not a normal club no it was the most dangerous club in the city he had come to live in.

It was the club where all the thugs, criminals and - in this city near the sea - also the pirates came, which was exactly the reason Mark was here.

He and his colleague Jonny where assigned to catch captain Xuxi or Lucas, whatever you want to call him. 

And with him being the youngest he needed to get into the dangerous club and observe Lucas while Johnny observed the club from the outside.

Mark played his role and bought himself a beer, it wasn’t allowed to drink while you were working but nobody here was going to believe him if he would sit here and sip at a coke.

Mark took a couple of sips, he was a lightweight after all and scanned the club for the face he had studied.

He hadn’t minded that part, captain Xuxi was really handsome so that made the job a lot easier.

He got frustrated when he couldn’t find him. He didn’t mind the time he spent in the club, it was work so he got paid for that.

However, he did mind the time he had spend to choose an outfit and making sure he looked good.

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard a deep voice in his ear. “What is a pretty boy like you doing here in this club?”

“What do you think I’m doing here” Mark answers to the stranger. The stranger snickers and said, “I don’t know, but if you’re planning on sitting by the bar all evening, then let me at least buy you a drink”.

Mark was ready to turn around and tell the dude to fuck off and leave him alone, but when he was turning around he met the face he had been looking for all evening.

“Well, how can I say no to that” Mark responds. Lucas laughs and orders a drink for both of them.

Mark was laughing on the inside if the man only knew he was trying to impress a police officer.

He made sure to keep his performance up because he could not risk getting caught by Lucas who was described everywhere as a really dangerous man.

Mark didn’t see a sword but he was pretty sure the man had at least one hidden weapon somewhere, and a dozen of crew members around who would be by their captain's side in a second if anything were to happen.

Lucas gave him his drink and asked “So what’s your name? I’ve never seen you here before”. “It’s Mark, and I haven’t been here before but I’m friends with the owner” Mark spewed out.

“Ah, really” Lucas says. Mark wonders for a second if this means Lucas has found something out already or if it’s just a statement.

He’ s able to breathe again when Lucas continues their conversation by introducing himself. Which wasn’t exactly needed but the pirate didn’t know that.

A new song comes on and Lucas says “Oh man, I love this song. Do you wanna dance?”. That leaves Mark so surprised that he doesn’t know what to say.

He just planned to sit beside the bar all evening and looking at the man not dancing with him.

But if he’s going to tell his colleagues what happened everyone would say he let a great chance slip away. So he answers again quite honestly - he has never been a good liar, so he always tries to stay as close to the truth as possible- “Yes, but I’m not a good dancer”.

“That doesn’t matter I’ll help you” the pirate says before guiding the both of them over to the middle of the dance floor.

That action would normally have cost way longer than it took Lucas and Mark since nobody in their right minds would purposely stand in the captain's way.

Mark starts stiffly moving his body to the music, he really wasn't that much of a dancer. He quickly got Lucas’s hand placed on his hips guiding him through the beats of his favorite song.

He didn’t know when or where it happened but a couple of songs later Mark found his himself pressed against Lucas’s, their body’s moving in sync.

He should stop and walk away, leave the club to never come near the man ever again, but Mark couldn’t stop himself. He liked the risky feeling.

The said man didn’t even stop himself when the pirate in front of him kissed him and he kissed back.

It felt great, it was definitely the best kiss he had ever had. Like was that a pirate thing? Mark didn’t know but he wasn’t going to ask Lucas that.

When he felt Lucas pulling away after their make-out session, Mark stood there for a couple seconds saving the feeling to his long term memory.

He slowly opened his eyes only to find an empty spot in front of him. What? Mark started looking- for the second time that night- for the face of the ‘oh so handsome captain with his oh so delicious lips’.

Mark searched everywhere for the man but he was nowhere to be found. It was like he had disappeared into thin air which made him confused.

He walked out of the club trying to shake the tingling feeling of their kiss out of their body before he reached Jonny who was waiting in the car.

“What took you so long, I saw them leaving like ten minutes ago” Johnny says annoyed “you didn’t even inform me about it, you’re lucky I was quick so I managed to catch some of the letters and numbers from the license plate”.

Mark felt so stupid. He murmured a sorry to Johnny while he hid his face in his hands. He didn’t know how he could’ve let that happen. 

It was almost like he was entranced by a pirate from an amazing fairytale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the only thing you can do is leave a hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody my apologies for this late update. I do have the story planned out now so that's a step forward. 
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Xxx your author

It was about a week after the whole captain Xuxi situation, a week full of teasing from Mark’s colleagues.

After he had to tell them what happened -he obviously let out the part about their make-out session- they all kept making jokes like “Hey Mark can you see this” or “Hey Mark watch out I’m going to vanish” before running away.

And Mark was tired of it, luckily for him, his colleagues also haven't been able to find a trace of the man or any of his friends.

Sadly for him, that meant he also needed to do other cases like arresting drug dealers and that kind of things, that was definitely less interesting than looking for a certain handsome captain.

So after he had brought in what felt like the tenth drunk driving idiot of the week, he walked over to his desk and threw his jacket onto his chair.

While doing that he heard a clinking noise. Mark looked confused as he tried to find out what was causing the noise.

He inspected his jacket only to find a coin in his pocket. He wasn’t sad upon finding money but he really couldn’t remember ever putting that there.

It made him try to remember when he had last worn it. He cursed when he remembered it was on the night he went to the club.

Had Lucas put it there? Why would he even do that? Did he think Mark was some kind of hooker that needed to be paid for a kiss?

Mark let out an annoyed huff in anger at only the thought of it.

“Hey Mark we’re needed for assistance to chase a burglar” Johnny said getting Mark out of his thoughts.

“Coming” Mark responds and he puts the coin back into his pocket.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes them a couple of hours and when they finally manage to catch the dude it’s not enough for him to only be an asshole but he also has to spit in Mark’s face.

And Mark wonders how the hell he’s going to be doing this job for the rest of his life.

He’s washing his face for the third time while Johnny and Ten are almost dying of laughter when telling the story to their other colleagues and Mark knows this really isn’t going to help the teasing.

He walks away to his desk, grabs his stuff and decides to call it a day and go home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he gets home he decides to put on a rom-com to make himself feel better. But not before he makes some hot chocolate, grab some chips, popcorn, a bar of chocolate and a fluffy blanket.

Halfway in the movie Mark’s clothes get uncomfortable so he changes into some pajamas.

When he throws his jacket into the pile of dirty clothes he hears something clinking and is reminded of the coin that’s inside his pocket.

So he takes the coin out of his pocket and walks back to the living room, spinning the coin in between his fingers.

He comes to a stop when he suddenly sees something. Onto the coin is scribbled a tiny little number.

Mark has to keep it under the light to even see it. He looks at it carefully and discovers more numbers that are written onto the coin.

After he walks back to the living room to write the numbers down on paper he looks at them.

Mark’s trying to crack whatever mystery this is. He knows that if Lucas placed this coin into his pocket he surely wouldn’t have done it without a reason.

He really doesn't know what to make of it. It doesn’t look like a phone number to him, so what else could a string of numbers mean.

Knowing that he isn’t going to figure this out on his own, he grabs his laptop to find his partner in crime: google.

He ticks in the numbers and presses enter.

A location shows up. Mark can slap himself in the face: how dumb is he. Of course, they are coordinates, Lucas is a freaking pirate for god sake.

The coordinates lead to an industrial looking building just outside town. It’s only a fifteen-minute drive but it's late, and the movie is calling Mark so decides to check the building out tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That’s how Mark finds himself the next morning, really early and really tired -because he needs to do this before his work shift starts- driving to the location and he curses Lucas for that.

He arrives a while later, he carefully parks his car and inspects the building.

It looks old and abandoned but what if the man himself was there? He couldn’t risk getting a sword in his back.

After a while, he decides to go inside. He pushes against the door, easily gives in as if somebody left it open, waiting for him to come inside.

Mark wonders if the captain’s inside, and maybe he feels himself getting nervous at the thought of seeing the man again.

Inside he finds exactly what it looked like from the outside: an empty abandoned building. He looks at every corner of the building, only to find nothing.

And he doesn’t understand it, he really doesn’t. Why would the man send him here to look at a pile of dust?.

Did he do this just to annoy him? Mark ground in annoyance and balled his fist in anger.

He turns around to leave, and it’s only when he grabs the handle of the door when he feels something taped at the backside of it.

What? Mark pulls his hand away to find a piece of paper stuck to the door handle. He carefully undoes the tape and unfolds the paper. It turns out to be some kind of letter.

A couple of sentences are scribbled onto the note, but above all of that is a headline:

“Thinking of leaving already?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought I heard the captain’s voice  
> But it's hard to listen while you preach  
> Like every broken wave on the shore  
> This is as far as I could reach" - Every breaking wave by U2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was in a mood to write which is why i'm updating quite soon again oops. This chapter is a little bit shorter than normal but i hope that doesn't matter. 
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Xxx your author.

Well to be honest Mark was thinking of leaving. There was nothing in here except dust and spiders.

And to say spiders were great company would be a lie, he would even prefer Lucas’s presence over that.

He continued reading the note.

“You almost missed it didn’t you? I expected better police officer Lee.”

What how the hell did the captain know that. He hadn’t given him any signs now, had he?  
This probably wasn’t great news.

“Moreover, if you have found this note it means you took too long to find me and I’m already gone. My clue wasn’t that hard now was it?”

No, it wasn’t but it had just taken a week until Mark had worn that jacket again. Mark didn’t know whether he needed to be sad or happy he had missed the captain.

“But don’t worry Markie, I’m all about second chances or at least I’ll give you one. Make sure you read this letter properly and come and find me.”

Mark scoffed what was this supposed to be some cat and mouse chase? And if he was already late here the chance was big Lucas had already moved on from his next location too.

But it was the two last sentences that had sparked Mark’s interest.

“Don’t bring any of your friends. You better hurry up, I’ll be waiting.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time around it didn’t take Mark long to find the clue. It was very clear that there were a couple of bold letters in the letter.

Mark put them after one another and got two words out of it: The club.

He knew what Lucas meant, of course, he knew. How could he forget the club after their first encounter? Mark blushed at the thought of it.

A look at his watch told him he didn’t have enough time anymore to bring the club a visit before his work started.

He knows he could just call in and tell them about his findings but Lucas’s request was simple: “Don’t bring any of your friends”.

But could he really let the opportunity slip to find the man?

He sighed in annoyance and decided to visit it later, he needed his money so he didn’t really have another option.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at work he was just in time for their morning meeting. Although he might have been a bit late because he needed a cup of coffee.

“So we need to talk about the captain Xuxi situation” his boss Taeil says “Does anyone happen to have any leads on them?”.

The whole room stays silent. They hadn’t found any leads, Mark, however, did find one but he wasn’t going to tell them that.

He will tell them the moment he had the man, chained in the back of his car. So he could show them he doesn’t need their help to catch the pirate.

When everybody stays silent Johnny starts telling Taeil how far they are right now and what little bit of information they do have.

It all goes smoothly like that until Mark feels a pair of eyes looking at him. He looks up to find  
Ten looking at him from across the room.

The man still gazes at him when Mark looks back at him.

He even keeps looking at Mark while speaking the following words - interrupting Johnny - “Mark didn’t you have a lead?”.

And Mark chokes on his coffee. He finds all of his colleagues looking at him waiting for an answer.

How did that tiny midget know? He couldn’t possibly know, right?

So Mark decides to play stupid - they all think he doesn’t have two working brain cells anyway - and says “No?”.

“Oh well I thought you said something like that” Ten answers back with a smirk on his face and Mark doesn’t know what he did to the man to deserve this.

“That must have been about something else then” Mark says back with a tone that implicates that he doesn’t want to talk about it.

Luckily for him, Taeil senses this and makes Johnny continue.

The meeting continues smoothly after that and Mark spends the rest of the day looking for a trace, he already found, under the watch of Ten’s hawks eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The half-hour drive was spent by Mark trying to calm his nerves.

This was pure to show Lucas that he was a good police officer, yup that’s all this is about. Not about his handsome face.

He wanted to drive faster than he was aloud but he couldn’t risk getting pulled over by his own colleagues. Now that would be a story.

When he arrived at the club he hadn’t managed to calm his nerves and neither his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning of this chapter might be a bit boring but i'm quite pleased with how the end turned out. Have fun reading! Xxx your autor.

He slowly made his way over to the entrance. Mark opened the door and stepped inside. The club was in the basement, the rest of the building was a hotel.

When he wanted to enter the stairs he was stopped by the receptionist. “Sir the club isn’t opened yet” he said.

“Oh I was supposed to meet somebody here” Mark tells the man. The man raises an eyebrow “Who might I ask?”.

Marks grabs his wallet and pulls out a picture of the captain. He shows it to the man. “Ahh, you just missed him” the man says “he checked out this morning”. And Mark let out a sigh if he only went this morning…

“Don’t worry though, he said that if somebody would come looking for him, I should give them this” the man says holding an envelope in his hand.

“Thank you” Mark says as he takes it from the man. He says goodbye and walks back to his car.

Once he is inside he can’t wait any longer and opens the envelope to find another letter. “My dearest police officer Lee” it starts and Mark snorts.

“I wish I could have waited a bit longer for you but as you probably know for yourself my status doesn’t really let me stay at one place for too long”

Well, maybe the man shouldn’t have become a pirate if he didn’t want the whole police after him Mark thinks.

“So since this time it wasn’t your fault, I’ll give you one more location Markie” And Mark doesn’t know why he lets out a breath of relief at that.

“Meet me at the old harbor on the east side at 8 pm, and same as last time, don’t bring any of your friends”

Mark chuckled there was no hair on his head that thought about sharing this information with any of his colleagues, he was going to catch him on his own.

“Three times's a charm, so be my little charmer and come and find me Markie. I’ll be waiting”

That sentence might have made Mark blush.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After driving back home Mark decided to take a nap followed by a shower. He walked back into his living room to reheat some food. As he was waiting he twisted the captain's coin in his hands before putting it into his pocket once again.

When his food was done he ate it together with some hot chocolate. He looked over at the clock and saw that he really needed to leave in order to be on time.

But he still had half of his hot chocolate left so that really wasn’t happening.

In order to not be too late, he chucked his hot chocolate down and winced when he burned his tongue.

It was an hour drive to the old abandoned harbor. Mark had to basically break his way into the area, that ironically, the police had closed down.

He looked around to see if he could see Lucas anywhere. When he didn’t see him he made his way onto the dock.

Mark wondered if it was all a lie? Was the man now standing somewhere in the neighborhood laughing at his stupidity.

Well if he had put all this effort in coming here he might as well enjoy the view, so he sat down on the dock.

He watched the beautiful colors in the sky as the sun slowly started to set. Mark looked at his watch, it was 8:15 pm by now. But when he looked up he saw something appearing on the horizon.

Mark tried to focus on it, was that a boat? Could it possibly be the captain's boat? He waited for a bit longer and it seemed like it was indeed coming his way. 

It took another thirty minutes for the boat to arrive at the harbor. The pirate flag waved wildly   
in the wind. As the boat came close to the dock a couple of crew members tied it down so it wouldn’t float away.

After they were done Mark saw Lucas jumping off the boat fully clad in his pirate clothing, he even had the hat and sword. Lord did it look good on him. He looked like he straightaway came out of a fairytale while making his way over to him.

As he stood in front of him he took off his said jokingly, saying “Hello police officer Lee, I was scared you would be already gone this time”.

“Mmm I guess it’s your lucky day then” Mark said as smile making its way onto his face.

“Well we had some inconveniences along the way but seeing you makes that all worth it” the captain said and Mark was happy the darkening sky was able to hide most of the blush on his cheeks.

“So why did you wanted to see me?” Mark asked straight to the point. It wasn't normal behavior for a pirate to seek contact with a police officer.

“Ahh well I want you to come with me” Lucas said. “What do you mean?” Mark asked. “I want you to come on board, take a trip with me over the seven seas Markie” the captain answers and that left Mark flabbergasted.

“Why the hell would you want a police officer on your boat” Mark said speaking loud. The captain chuckled and said: “Oh Markie I’m sure after that night you must know I enjoy your company”

And Mark was straight up embarrassed that the man had to bring up their make-out session. Not that he regretted it absolutely not.

He hid his hands in his face murmuring out a “Do you?”. “Yes I do Markie so what do you say?” Lucas asked.

His answer was clear “No”. The captain didn’t look pleased with his answer “Why not Markie?” he said. “You think I can just go with you like that? I have work, friends and my family, I’ll have to tell them first...” Mark started ranting but he was stopped by Lucas’s finger upon his lips.

“Shhhh” he whispered and his face came closer to Marks. “That doesn't matter right now Mark, all that matters is if you want this” Lucas said looking straight into Mark’s eyes.

His face seemed to come even closer and wait... Was he going to kiss him? Mark doesn’t know why but before he even thought about it he had closed his eyes waiting for the captain's lips.

But instead of a kiss, he was being thrown over the man’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” Mark screamed as Lucas began walking towards the boat.

“Look Markie I don’t want to kidnap you but I guess you give me no other option” the captain answered. “Let me go, I don’t want this” Mark shouted still being carried like a sack of potatoes.

The man laughed “Well you were ready to kiss me just a few seconds ago” and before Mark could even try to respond or get out of the taller's grasp he found himself being put down onto the deck of the ship.

“Untie the ropes we’re leaving!” Lucas shouted to some crew members. “Wait no don’t do that I…” Mark started to protest again but before any of the crew members could even pay attention to it he felt a pair of lips on his own.

After a brief moment, the captain pulled back with a smirk. “Why did you do that” Mark said.   
“I needed you to shut up Markie. Mark wanted to complain again but he saw it wouldn’t make any difference: the ship had started sailing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i finaly updated! Sorry for the wait. This chapter is a little bit of a filler, the next chapter will have more action. There might be some pirate and ship terms in the story from now on. If you want an explanation about them, here is the information i used and will be using in the future as well: - https://reference.yourdictionary.com/resources/pirate-terms-phrases.html -https://www.thoughtco.com/positions-duties-on-a-pirate-ship-2136230 -http://www.pirateglossary.com/anatomyoftheship 
> 
> Fun fact i found out during my research: Pirates were okay with gay relationships and used to have them. Have fun reading! Xxx your author.

“Come on Markie” Lucas said grabbing Mark’s hand and giving him a tour of the ship. “And last but not least my cabin” Lucas said opening the door and pulling Mark inside.

Mark didn’t know what he had expected, probably something scary and weird but definitely not something that looked this nice and cozy. It the middle stood a huge desk, the captain walked towards it, sat down on the chair and pulled him in his lap.

“I’m sorry, I only have one chair, and I can’t make my guest stand now can I?” the captain says. Mark blushes, he would try to struggle out of the captain's grip but the strong hand on his waist told him it would be useless.

“I’m not your guest, you kidnapped me” Mark tells him. “Well, it wasn’t like your work made you any happier” Lucas says as a matter of fact. Mark looks surprised, he wonders how the man knows that.

“What are you a stalker?” Mark asks. “No Mark I’m a pirate, the captain even” the other responds and Mark just lets out a laugh. “but you already read that in my file didn’t you   
Markie”. Mark pouts, it annoys him that the captain knows certain stuff that he shouldn’t be able to know.

“God you’re adorable” Lucas says and before he or Mark gets the opportunity to say anything else they are interrupted by the sound of knocking.

“Come in” Lucas shouts. A man walks in shouting “Captain we have a problem”, smirking when he sees Mark in Lucas’s lap which results in Mark embarrassedly trying to free himself from the captains grasp. He stops his efforts when the deep voice in his ear tells him: “Markie if you don’t stop squirming we’ll have to problems to take care of”.

The police officer blushes and tries to hide his face in hands. “What is it Taeyong” Lucas says. “Hendery is seeing something in the distance”. “Did he tell you what it was?” the captain asks. “He asked me to get you immediately so, I have no idea” Taeyong responds.

Lucas lifts him from his lap and walks over to Taeyong. “Markie are you coming?” the captain asks Mark who’s still standing behind the desk. The younger one brabbles something along the lines of “I thought I wasn’t allowed”.

That results in a chuckle from both the captain and Taeyong. “Markie my ship is your ship, you are allowed to do whatever you want”. ‘Are you that nice to all your hostages” Mark mutters but the captain is already too far away to hear it. Taeyong, however, responds with “He doesn’t, you’re just special” before leading Mark back to the deck.

They arrive just in time to see a boy -probably Hendery- climbing his way down from the crow's nest. “Ahoy captain” he says when he has arrived safely onto the deck. “What’s the problem?” the said man says.

“I saw a ship with a black jack on the horizon” Hendery tells him. “Well that’s earlier than expected” Lucas says, a frown making his way onto his face.

“When do you think we’ll reach them?” Lucas asks Hendery. The boy takes a while, studying his surroundings and the sky before answering “I guess by the break of dawn captain”.

“Hmm, tell Jaehyun to adjust his cooking, we need something to last us till the morning then” Lucas says to Taeyong who scurries off to the kitchen.

“You guys haven’t had dinner yet? It’s ten pm already” Mark says looking at his watch. “The sea decides when we can eat Markie” the captain says. He grabs his hand once again, leading him back to his cabin. “So tell me everything you know about pirates, it might be useful for me” is what Lucas tells him once they’re back inside.

When Taeyong comes to get them for dinner an hour later, the captain is still listening to whatever kind of information Mark gives him, occasionally writing things down. They get seated at the table - Mark in between Lucas and Taeyong - and when Jaehyun wants to give   
Mark a serving he politely declines and explains he has already eaten. “You have no idea what you’re missing out on” Taeyong tells him while smiling to Jaehyun.

Mark wonders why he is a pirate, the man doesn’t look evil at all, he then takes a good look at the others to come to the conclusion that all of them look too handsome to be the bad guys.

As they are eating, Lucas introduces the rest of the crew to Mark. There is Kun who is the ship's doctor, Jaemin who is the Helmsman, Yuta the carpenter, Winwin is the boatswain, Jisung is the cooper, Jeno is the master gunner and last but not least: Haechan who is the musician.

He’s not surprised to learn that Taeyong is the quartermaster, Jaehyun the cook, and Hendery the barrel man.

After the rest has finished eating Mark lets out a yawn which doesn’t go unnoticed by Lucas. “You want to sleep?” he asks. “Yes, please lead me my way to my cell” Mark responds.

Lucas laughs. “Why do you think you would be sleeping in a cell” he says. “Maybe because you kidnapped me onto your ship” Mark says back. “Are you going to keep bringing that up?” the captain says with a pout and puppy eyes. Quite cute if you’d ask Mark.

Mark’s response is silenced by another yawn. Lucas takes Mark’s hand and leads him back to his cabin. “What are we doing here?” Mark asks sleepily. “Just an extension of the tour”   
Lucas says taking Mark into a separate room inside the cabin. “You can sleep here with me, or if you really don’t want that, I’ll sleep in my chair” the captain explains. “The bed is big enough” is Mark’s answer, but maybe he’s just hoping for some cuddles.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time he wakes up, he finds himself in the arms of the captain, not that he minds that. He nuzzles further into the warmth Lucas’s body provides and lets himself been taken to dreamland once again.

The second time he wakes up to Taeyong’s voice informing them the other ship is near.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, if there are even people reading this story after i didn't update for a month. I'M SORRY. I hope you enjoy this short chapter! Xxx your author.

Lucas gets out of bed first leaving Mark who’s trying to make the best of his last bit of sleep now that the captain's body heat is slowly fading away.

The said man throws something at him. “Here you can wear this” he says clothes flying around Mark. “But I have my own clothes” Mark responds.

“You can’t wear the same clothes forever Markie” Lucas says. “Well I didn’t have to if you hadn’t decided to kidnap me” Mark says.

“That’s why I’m solving the problem, you can, either way, wear my clothes or walk around naked. I’d like both” the captain says. Mark blushes and hides his face behind the blanket.

“I’m going up, when you’ve made your decision you can come up and show me” Lucas says, putting his hat on and leaving the room.

When the man is gone, Mark drags himself out of bed and puts on Lucas’s clothes. They’re way too big and it probably looks ridiculous but it was the best option he had. He walks up to the deck and sees the whole crew standing there, preparing for what looks like a fight.

The first one to see him is Kun. He takes in Marks appearance. “If you want to I can try to alter them a bit after this is over”. “Please, if you can?” Mark says rolling up his sleeve once again.

“At least I’m good with a needle and thread” the man says with a chuckle referring to his job as the surgeon. Mark responds with a smile. “I’ll also let Taeyong know you need clothes” Kun says before he walks away. Leaving Mark to shout a “Thanks” in his direction.

He looks around until he spots Lucas talking to Jeno and makes his way over. “What are we going to do if they don’t surrender?” he hears Jeno asks. “We threaten to scuttle the ship, so they can go and feed the fish” the captain responds. “You want to kill them?” Jeno asks. “Not if it’s not necessary” Lucas says. Jeno shrugs “They’re scum anyways”.

Mark lets out a laugh “Says the one pirate about the others”. The man doesn’t respond to that instead Lucas just says “Hi Markie”. Taeyong joins in telling them that the ship is Man-O-War.

 

“Ahh great, Tae can you take Mark to get some weapons for himself” Lucas asks Taeyong. “Of course” Taeyong says before pulling Mark with him to the other side of the deck where a huge box is located. 

“You don’t have a gun?” is Mark’s response when Taeyong hands him a sword. “We like to keep things classy here” Taeyong jokes.

“What are we going to do know?” Mark asks Taeyong, looking at the approaching ship. “Just stand still and look a bit intimidating” Taeyong tells him.

Mark tries to do exactly that, earning a chuckle from the captain when he walks past them, “Cute” he whispers.

The other ship has now stopped next to them. A thirty-something-year-old man -who seems to be the captain- shows himself and screams: “If you don’t want to feed the fish you’ve got to fight for your belongings”.

“Well, I’m sure the fish would like a piece of this” Lucas says earning a few laughs from the crew.

“Oh captain Xuxi, I didn’t know this was your ship” the captain quickly speaks, his attitude going from confident to unsure and scared.

“Mmm, I’m not sure if I believe that” Lucas says with a smirk on his face “I mean how could you not recognize such a beauty, you should be happy we let your dirty eyes look at her instead of stabbing them out”.

The other captain tried to stammer some words out. “Huh, I’m afraid I didn’t catch that” Lucas said still that freaking hot smirk on this face or at least to Mark it was.

“What do you want from us?” the other captain asks. “What do you think we want?” Lucas asks rhetorically. “Do you want our gold?” the man says offering them a box filled with coins and other stuff.

“Your gold? I’m pretty sure that’s not yours, now is it?” Lucas shouts at him. “Of course not, you’re a pirate yourself we steal stuff that’s our thing” the captain tries to defend himself. “Speak for yourself, now we want all the stuff you ever took from others” Lucas demands.

The other crew looks at their captain in the hope he’ll say something useful but the man doesn’t. He stays silent.

“If that doesn’t float your boat then you should fight and prepare to swim home ” Lucas tells them which causes commotion to the other crew. It’s like they already know they won’t win. 

They quickly agree and hand over all of the stuff. Mark is sure that they got so much stuff, it probably won’t even all fit in the ship. 

With the other ship disappearing as fast as they can and all their stuff safely packed away. Jaemin begins steering the ship to it’s next - to Mark unknown- destiny.

“So your a pirate that steals from pirates,” Mark says confused once they’re back in Lucas’s cabin. “Yes, I guess you could say that” Lucas responds while writing something down and crossing out another spot on his map.

“What are you even going to do with all that stuff?” Mark asks yet another question. “The food we eat, the rest gets send back” Lucas answers still being to busy with his map to even spare a glance at Mark. Mark doesn’t really know why but he’s bothered by that.

“What do you mean send back?” Mark asks again hoping he can become the center of the captain's attention this time around. “To the people” Lucas says shortly, in a tone that insinuates that he really doesn’t want to talk right now.

Mark pouts his lips. With annoyance floating through his body he turns around and walks away from the desk and leaves, slamming the door on his way out. That noise catches the captain’s attention mumbling “cute”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope people are still reading this hahaha. Hope you all have fun reading and have a nice day Xxx your author.

Mark makes his way through the ship, on his way to find a certain surgeon. When he finally finds Kun he’s discussing something with Winwin. They stop their conversation as soon as he arrives. “Am I interrupting something?” Mark asks carefully, one wrong word and they could make him walk the plank or something. But both of them seem to nice to actually do that.

“Of course not” Kuns says before motioning for Mark to come with him. He makes sure Mark sits still before beginning to cut the clothes shorter. (It would be easier if he wasn’t wearing the clothes but they don’t know each other long enough for Mark to just get naked) “You know these are the captain’s right” Mark says surprised, he thought Kun would just put some safety pins in them or something like that. Kun chuckles ‘It’s you I’m doing this for so I’m sure he won’t mind”.

Mark doesn’t know what Kun means by that. “Why?” he asks the surgeon. “Mhmm I guess you just hold a special place in his heart or whatever he has in that chest of his”. Upon hearing those words a blush spreads across his cheeks. “And if I’m seeing it right that feeling is mutual” Kun concludes with a teasing smile on his face.  
“Nooooo” Mark fakely protests. “Whatever you say” Kun responds before dropping the subject and finishing his work on Mark’s clothes.

For the rest of the day, Mark ignores the captain at all costs -or maybe he occasionally sneaks in a couple of glances when the captain is busy- and he even goes as far as to sleep in the same room as the rest of the crew.

The captain had, of course, protested at that but Mark had been sure of his decision. So that’s why he finds himself all alone in a hammock that suddenly seems way to big. It takes a while but he eventually falls asleep.

However, luck is not on his side because he wakes up in the middle of the night. He’s way too cold and there are no blankets left. Mark wonders how the rest of the crew is sleeping and glances over to see if they have some special technique or something.

Sadly they don’t and it doesn’t matter what Mark tries to do sleep does not come for him again. They only way he’ll be able to sleep is if he would go to Lucas and have him warm him up with his body heat. His pride tells him not to go but his body and mind have already jumped out of the hammock.

Mark carefully walks through the ship, he does know the way when it’s daytime but now that the sun has set and it’s dark everywhere he has to kind of feel his way around. They probably hadn’t bothered hanging up some lights around here since the crew knows the ship by heart, but that doesn’t mean he does Mark thinks as he walks into something again.

He puts his hand in front of him to make sure he wouldn’t walk into something again. He remembers reading somewhere that if you follow the right side of a labyrinth, you’ll get out. So he does that in the hope the end of this ‘labyrinth’ would be the captain's warm bed.  
Mark continued doing so until he made his way onto the deck. He quickly hid behind a pole. 

He glanced from behind the pole to the reason that made him hide in the first place. He saw a figure standing close to the railing of the ship. Mark wondered what somebody would be doing here at this time. Did they have an intruder on board? Should he warn Lucas?  
Mark questions were answered when the man spoke and he identified him as Taeyong. But who was he speaking to? He couldn’t see the person but he could see the person handing 

Taeyong something. “Thanks, Mark will need them” he heard him say. The other person just laughed (sadly Mark couldn't hear the person's voice that well since the figure was even further away than Taeyong) before signaling a goodbye and the person and his boat disappeared into the darkness.

What is happening? Is Taeyong planning something? Possibly against him? And who is his helper? The man didn’t seem to mind his presence, but maybe that was just an act. Mark has a lot of questions and he wonders if he should just ask Lucas about it or find out on his own.

He watches Taeyong as he walks away, going down the stairs probably going back to bed, where he was supposed to be. Same goes for Mark himself. He hopes Taeyong isn’t able to see that his hammock is empty.  
A cold gust of wind reminds him that he’s cold and he should continue his journey to the captain's cabin.

Before he gets a chance to take a step in the right way, he feels strong hands holding him tightly and a sword pressed against his neck, ready to slice his throat if he makes a wrong move.

“What are you doing here?” the man holding him says in a dark dangerous tone. That tone does things to Mark that it definitely shouldn’t. “I-I I was cold and I woke up” Mark says. “And you think standing outside on the deck is going to help with that” the man snickers as he lowers his sword. “I sometimes wonder what’s going on in that pretty head of yours Markie”.

“I could say the same thing about you Lucas” Mark says “what are you even doing here?”.  
“What do you mean, it’s my ship” the captain responds turning Mark around in his arms. “I meant here, in the middle of the night” Mark says in a matter of fact way. “And can you please put your sword away, there’s no threat here”.

“Mmm you’re a threat to me Markie” the captain says, slowly moving forward. “What could I possibly do?” Mark exclaims “you kidnapped me, remember?”. Lucas laughs “Oh Mark believe me you’re doing a lot of things to me”. Mark scoffs the captain clearly has forgotten that it’s a whole crew against one, if he would decide to do something. But he isn’t that stupid.

“For example, you make me want to do this…” the taller one says, placing a hand on Mark’s cheek and closing the distance between them. It takes Mark a couple of seconds to respond because he’s to shocked by the feeling of Lucas’s lips against his, warm lips may I add.

Lucas pushes Mark against the pole, and their kiss slowly turns into a make-out session. The captain stops once Mark lets a whimper slip past his lips. “Right, you are cold” he says. Mark doesn’t have the nerve to tell him that he didn’t whimper because of the cold, which he isn’t feeling anymore because of the warm feeling spreading inside of him.

Lucas grabs his hand, and slowly drags him to his cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right in front of my salad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back with an update after ages. I'm sorry for the wait. College has started again and honestly it's worse that last year + his period is no fun at all. On top of that I have started taking driving lessons and dancing classes (again) so i happen to have less time. (cries in dibidibidis) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and have a nice day! Xxx your author.
> 
> The links to the website's that i'm using for the pirate slang and stuff: https://www.pirateglossary.com/ https://reference.yourdictionary.com/resources/pirate-terms-phrases.html and https://www.pirateglossary.com/anatomy

Mark slowly wakes up, the sunlight is greeting his face and the captain’s arms around his waist. He tries to create a little bit more room for himself but the man isn’t budging. “So first kidnapping and now holding me captive?” Mark asks teasing. “If that’s what it takes to have you here then yes” Lucas answers “Plus you totally could have left if you wanted”. “What the hell do you mean we’re in the middle of the ocean” Mark states. “with what? The visitor we had last night?” Mark says not able to hide his curiosity towards his discoverings of last night. Lucas is the captain so he would know right?

Mark studies Lucas’s face, having turned around in his grasp. “We had a visitor?” he asks. “Mmh, I saw Taeyong talking to somebody” Mark tells him. Upon hearing that the slight worry on his face seems to disappear. “Taeyong talks to a lot of people” is all Mark gets to know before the said man bursts into the room holding a pile of clothes.

He seems surprised by their closeness but the shock is quickly replaced by a sly smile. “Morning captain, morning Mark, I have some clothes for you” he says looking at Mark putting the clothes down on a chair and leaving the room. “We should probably get dressed if everybody is up already” Mark says. “Whatever you want Markie” the captain says, kissing his forehead before getting out of bed and putting on some clothes.

As soon as the other is out of the room Mark groans into the pillow, he’s a pirate, he’s bad, deadly even but what’s more deadly is the sound of Mark’s heart beating way to fast. It's not like he has a thing for bad guys, just the good looking ones. After accepting the fact that he should have already known he drags himself out of bed.

He looks at the clothes, he’s happy to have clothes for himself but he wouldn’t have minded wearing the captain's clothes for a bit longer. He doesn’t know who picked out the clothes or where they got them but they suit his style perfectly. He gets dressed and makes his way to the galley.

Mark finds the rest of the crew already seated at the table. He takes his place which is right next to Lucas. Jaehyun divides the food, Mark has no idea what is it but if it tastes as good as last time he knows there’s nothing to worry about. They eat their breakfast peacefully until they’re met with the sound of splintering wood. Mark lets out a noise of surprise when he sees a cannonball flying through the air.

“Right in front of my salad” Jaemin complains. “Shiver me timbers” Haechan exclaims in shock. “Jeno please run a shot across the bow to the assholes who think they can get away with blowing holes into my ship” Lucas speaks up. “Yes, captain” Jeno responds running away to do his job. Mark looks around to see everybody calmly waiting and continuing to eat, waiting for the captain's orders. well except Winwin and Yuta, Winwin is complaining about the holes meanwhile Yuta is trying to comfort him saying he will definitely fix it.

“What is happening?” he whispers to Lucas “are we under attack?”. “We might be, but we need to make sure this isn’t a mistake”. Mark doesn’t really understand it but he nods anyway. They hear a bang, notifying them that Jeno has done his job. Hendery walks away to look through one of the holes. “There is no white flag yet” he tells them. “Who is stupid enough to wanna fight us” Taeyong says stuffing his mouth with the food now that breakfast might be over soon.

Hendery grabs his telescope and puts it through the hole. He chuckles and says “It’s that son of a biscuit eater”. Earning some groans from the crew. “But it looks like he understood the warning” Hendery says before suddenly jumping away as another cannonball bursts through the wood. “Never Mind” he comments as Mark has to duck for his life in order to not get shot.

That seems to be the straw that breaks the camel's back. The captain quickly stands up, offering Mark a hand to get him off the floor. “Okay that’s it, my ship and my Markie, I think not” he says, making Mark blush. “Hendery go and raise the red flag we are giving no quarter” the captain screams. The crew makes a noise of agreement and Yuta screams “Justice for the ship” and they all head of to the deck.

Lucas follows shortly dragging Mark closely behind him. When they reach the deck the cannonballs are flying through the air from one ship to the other. In this case, Mark is quite happy to have been kidnapped by the most dangerous and feared pirate crew. It also means they are the most skilled pirates out there. “10-2” he hears Jeno scream teasingly as one of their cannonballs hit the other ship.

He sees the part of the crew that isn’t busy with the cannons fighting with members of the opponent's crew. A couple more use ropes to swing onto their deck and suddenly they are in front of them. “Aha if it isn’t captain Xuxi himself” the other man says and Lucas pulls Mark even more behind him. Mark doesn’t know if he should feel flattered or offended, he is a well-trained police officer after all so he can take care of himself.

The man swings his sword towards the captain but he easily blocks it. “Don’t you think it would look nice, you head on the bowsprit of my ship”. Lucas chuckles, “Too sad you won’t be able to see it all the way from Davy Jones's locker” he says as he slices his shoulder open.

More man come onto their ship and Mark gets pulled away from Lucas’s side by one of them. So Mark pulls out his sword, still not used to the feeling. When the man in front of him makes a cut on his stomach he wishes he had his gun. But sadly Taeyong had explained that it was an unwritten rule under pirates to not use guns. He manages to stab the man a couple of times before Kun comes to the rescue by piercing his sword through the man’s leg leaving him wailing in pain. “Thanks” Mark mutters trying to catch his breath.

His rescuer gets caught up in another fight and Mark finds himself being trapped in a corner by the same man that Lucas was fighting just a while ago. He sees blood gulping out of his side, the captain must have hit him well. “So who do we have here? Captain's Xuxi little lover” the man says mockingly. Mark tries to hit him with his sword but instead ends up tripping over his own feet. Why does he have to be so clumsy? The pirate reacts quickly by putting his sword against his throat. “If I can’t kill the captain his lover will have to do” he smiles satisfied with himself.

“If you’re gonna make this into a cliche I’m going to kill my enemy’s lover thing you should have at least expected me to come and rescue him” he hears Lucas say as he pulls his sword out of the man’s heart. Mark doesn’t know what goes on in the captain's mind but he somehow thinks this is a great moment to kiss him. Mark jumps away when he feels something grabbing his leg. “Really” the captain complains stabbing the man again. “So I’m your…” Mark starts. He gets interrupted by Winwin calling for the captain's assistance. “Later” Lucas tells him before sprinting away, leaving the word lover lying unspoken on Mark’s tongue.

Mark gets caught up in a couple more fights after that, leaving him with some bruises and cuts once the battle is all over. “So now we have to feed the fish” Jaehyun says. Mark looks at all the wounded intruders on the deck, he has no clue if any of them are dead. If so nobody seems to care about it. The crew starts picking the bodies and throwing them overboard. Mark sees some of them hastily trying to swim back to their own ship, the others… well, let’s not talk about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i am writing the epilogue of daddies but i'm having trouble writing the vows so please wait for me Xxx your author.


End file.
